RYFAM Summer Cruise Day Two
by nsew5000
Summary: The Foursome Continue Their Summer Cruise


On the second day of their cruise, Farkle and Smackle came into Maya and Riley's mini-suite from their adjoining mini-suite to have breakfast with them. Farkle was wearing a tan T-shirt, brown swimming trunks and sandals. The T-shirt had writing on it: "Don't Look At Me, She's The Genius." Smackle was wearing a burnt-orange sundress with small daisies printed on it, and sandals.

As they entered, their eyes grew big. Lying on the bed was Maya, completely naked with her legs spread, and Riley was sitting in a chair and shaving Maya's pubic area. Farkle and Smackle moved over to the sofa, but before they could sit down, Maya spoke loudly: "Hey, no fair!" Smackle looked at Maya: "Maya, darling, what is no fair?" Maya looked at Farkle: "Farkle gets to see me naked, but I don't get to see him naked!" Smackle chuckled as she turned to Farkle: "You heard Mistress Maya, dearest, now strip for her." Farkle immediately did as he was told and was naked in thirty seconds. Maya and Riley both said at the same time: "That's better Farkle."

As Riley finished shaving Maya: "I've ordered Room Service Breakfasts for us, we'll eat on the balcony. Farkle, why don't you go and sit out there." Farkle went out on the balcony and sat down. Riley used a warm towel to clean Maya: "Smackle, why don't you finish Maya for me." Maya moaned as Smackle got on her knees and started to lick Maya's pussy. Riley watched as Smackle used her fingers, lips, and tongue to bring Maya her first awesome orgasm of the day. Riley used her mouth to lick Maya and Smackle's face clean.

As they helped Maya get off the bed, Riley handed her a blue sundress with small orchids printed on it, and she put on a purple sundress with small sunflowers printed on it. They both slipped on their sandals as there as a knock at the door: "Room Service." Maya opened the door and a very pretty, young girl with olive-colored skin and ample breasts wheeled the food cart into the room. She introduced herself: "Good morning, my name is Bella." Riley told her to set up the breakfasts on the tables on the balcony. Smackle giggled as she watched the girl move onto the balcony and the girl saw a naked Farkle sitting at one of the tables. The girl was obviously surprised, but she continued to set up the breakfasts. Farkle had turned a bright red glow on his cheeks.

As Bella finished setting up everything, she stared at Farkle's seven-inch erection. She turned her head back to the three ladies who were coming onto the balcony, watching her. She calmly asked: "It is so beautiful, may I?" Maya and Riley turned toward Smackle. Smackle smiled: "Be my guest Bella!" Bella got down on her knees and took all seven inches down her throat. Farkle was in shock. The three ladies sat down in awe at what they were witnessing. None of the three had ever been able to take all seven inches in their mouths. Bella started to suck and bob her head. Farkle recovered from his shock and looked to Smackle. Smackle just nodded Yes, and he started to fuck Bella's mouth. He lasted five minutes until he orgasmed into Bella's mouth. She swallowed all of his cum. Maya stood up and helped Bella get up too. She walked Bella to the door and put something into Bella's hand and leaned in and kissed Bella's lips. Bella thanked Maya and left.

Maya returned to the balcony and the four enjoyed their breakfasts. When they were finished, Riley told Farkle to get dressed because they were all going to the pool to get some sun. The three girls stripped off their sundresses and put on their bikinis, then put their sundresses back on. Riley took her lounge bag, with sunscreen and sunglasses, with her to the pool where they each got towels and deck chairs and ordered cocktails. They stayed at the pool for an hour, then decided to go to the go-cart track. The Encore had the largest go-cart track at sea with full-size go-carts.

They got their go-cart gear and before they went to get into their go-carts, Maya challenged Farkle and Smackle: "Riley and I challenge you two to a race of four laps, losers have to do a forfeit determined by the winners. Ok?" Farkle and Smackle both nodded Yes. They got into their go-carts and the race was on. Farkle and Smackle were in the lead after the second lap. Then Riley did a tight turn and was in the lead. Maya caught up to her as they finished the fourth lap and won the race. Farkle and Smackle hugged them: "Ok, you ladies won, what is the forfeit?" Maya smiled at them: "Oh, we will let you know when the time comes to do your forfeit." Riley chuckled as they left the track.

They all went down to the buffet and had a leisurely lunch with more cocktails. When they finished, Smackle said she and Farkle were going back to their suite and take a nap. Maya and Riley both laughed out loud, knowing what Smackle meant was they were going back to their suite and have a good round of sex. Both couples went to their suites. As soon as Maya and Riley were in their suite, Maya started stripping Riley naked. She got naked too and pulled Riley in the shower. They took a long, hot shower and had their own good round of sex. Then they took a nap.

The four of them met for a late dinner and after that, they went into the casino and watched Smackle use a new algorithm she had created to see whether or not she could win at blackjack. Smackle took a seat at the blackjack table and the other three stood behind her. The ladies were wearing their little black dresses and sandals, while Farkle wore slacks and a button-down shirt. Smackle started with small bets and gradually bet larger bets as she realized her algorithm was working. She lost a few hands to appear to be an amateur player. When they left the casino for the night, she had won over a thousand dollars, which she shared with everyone.

When they got into the elevator to go down to their suites, Maya looked at Riley, who nodded Yes. Maya then told the other couple that it was time to do their forfeit. Riley told them that their forfeit was to strip naked in the elevator and walk to their suite naked. Farkle and Smackle blushed together but started to strip. They handed their clothes to Riley and then stood naked in front of the ladies. Maya pushed the elevator button and they started down. After two floors were passed, the elevator stopped, and two couples got in. The two couples looked at the naked pair and smiled, then turned to face the front. They all rode down to the floor where the foursome had their suites. Maya and Riley got out first and the naked couple followed them out. As they walked to their suites, they saw Bella coming out from one of the cabins with her Room Service cart. Bella smiled as she watched the naked couple pass her. Maya winked at her and she smiled back.

When they arrived at their suite, Farkle and Smackle started to turn toward their adjoining door in Maya and Riley's suite. Riley stopped them: "Oh, your forfeit isn't over yet. Maya turned to them: "To finish your forfeit, you two are going to give Riley and me great rim jobs. Go over to the sofa now!" Riley was already taking her dress off. She had not worn a bra or panties, so she was naked. She got on the sofa, facing the wall with her cute butt facing the bed. Maya hadn't worn a bra or panties either, so she was naked when she took off her dress. She joined Riley on the sofa and Farkle and Smackle knelt down behind them, Farkle behind Maya and Smackle behind Riley.

Maya leaned over and kissed her wife and took her hand: "Ok you two start your forfeit." Farkle and Smackle both started to lick the ladies' butt and soon they had opened their butt cheeks and were probing their buttholes with their tongues. Maya and Riley were moaning and enjoying being rimmed. Farkle added a finger into Maya's butthole and Maya started to moan louder and quivered. Smackle added a finger into Riley's butthole and with her other hand added two fingers into Riley's pussy. That made Riley yelp and moan louder, then she experienced an awesome orgasm, which triggered Maya to experience her awesome orgasm. They both coated Farkle and Smackle with their juices. Maya and Riley lied on the sofa and licked each other clean. Farkle was so turned on that he picked Smackle up, threw her onto Maya and Riley's bed and fucked his wife hard. Maya and Riley watched the other couple and started to finger each other. Suddenly, all four of them experienced awesome orgasms together.

This Story Was Requested By The MOMI.


End file.
